Let's Be Us Again
by Deplora
Summary: [Songfic][Oneshot] Squall and Yuffie have an argument, leading to Yuffie locking herself in her room and Squall trying to apologize


_Author's Note: I'm taking a short break from writing chapters and writing my third songfic. Ironically, all my songfics so far are country songs and I don't even listen to country music that often. Oh well. Anyways, the song is "Let's Be Us Again" by Lonestar._

_Timeframe: Sometime after KH and everything's hunky dory at Hollow Bastion._

_[Disclaimer: I own nada, zip, zilch, nothing. The song is not mine nor the characters.]_

* * *

_LET'S BE US AGAIN_

Squall apathetically watched as Yuffie wiped the few tears he had caused away from her face. "If that's how you truly feel," she muttered under her breath, angrily brushing past him and running down the hall to her room. The loud slamming of her door echoing through the halls of Hollow Bastion jolted him out of his silent stance.

"What have I done?" he hissed in self-loathing as he rubbed his face with his hands, bringing them up and through his long mahogany mane. His icy blue eyes closed tightly as he remembered the distraught expression that had taken over her face as his words sunk in just moments ago.

_"Yuffie, I think we need to give each other some space," Squall announced as he joined her in the library. Not wanting to look at her, he turned his gaze to the window and watched the Rising Falls. He had always managed to find peace by staring into their depths._

_ A small hand snaked its way onto his shoulder, griping it tightly. "What do you mean, Squall?" Yuffie asked quietly as she moved around in front of him, blocking his view. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly, her face pressed against his chest._

_ "This is what I'm talking about," he said angrily as he roughly grabbed her arms and threw them off of him. "I don't have any time to myself, anymore. I can't even watch Rising Falls without you coming up and bugging me." _

_ Shocked, Yuffie took a hesitant step backwards, bumping into the windowsill. "But I thought..." she trailed off as a few tears cascaded down her cheeks. "You told me you loved me, Squall," she accused, pointing her finger at his chest angrily._

_ Squall gave her one of his infamous glares. "And, at the time, I thought I did. But, now... you're smothering me." He watched as her expression went from hurt_ _to enraged in the time it took for him to say that. "I need my space."_

Mentally berating himself, Squall began to follow in Yuffie's footsteps as he silently tried to find a way to apologize. He had to make it up to her. He had to make her believe he didn't really mean what he said, that he was insane for believing it himself at the time.

_Tell me what I have to do tonight_

_Cause I'd do anything to make it right_

_Let's be us again_

_I'm sorry for the way I lost my head_

_I don't know why I said the things I said_

_Let's be us again_

Finally reaching her door, he rapped gently upon the thick oaken surface. "Yuffie," he called softly, barely hearing himself. "Yuffie, please open the door." He could hear muffled cries coming through the door. 

"Go away, Squall," he heard her rasp, realizing her tears had caused her voice to become so harsh. "Please, go away," she called again, a little louder and firmer this time. "I'm trying to give you your precious space, now give me mine." Squall flinched at the acidic tone of her usually melodic voice.

He grasped the door knob, wrenching it to the right only to find it was locked. "Yuffie, I'm sorry," he whispered leaning his forehead against the cool surface of the door. As his whisper didn't carry through the wooden door, he apologized again, louder. "I'm so sorry, Yuf."

A sudden thud against the door caused him to jump away, rubbing his forehead at the slight pain. Something else came flying against the door as he deduced the ninja was throwing objects across the room. "Sorry?" she screeched. "Sorry's not gonna cut it buster."

"Please, Yuffie. Let me come in." He was unable to keep the pleading tone out of his voice and he hated himself for it. The silence on the other side of the door gave him a false hope that she was coming to unlock the door, only to have this hope shattered by the noise of a chair scraping across the floor and being placed under the doorknob.

_Here I stand with everything to lose_

_All I know is I don't wanna ever see the end_

_Baby, please, I'm reachin' out for you_

_Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in_

_Let's be us again_

_Us again_

Sighing resignedly, Squall went to his own room across the hall from hers, only to emerge moments later with a look of determination on his face. He lowered himself to the floor in front of her door, leaning his back against the door frame. "Yuffie, I'm not leaving until you talk to me."

"There is nothing to talk about. You said you wanted space and I'm giving it to you," she yelled through the door. 

"Yuffie, I'm sorry. I... I didn't mean what I said. I was confused," he admitted apologetically. "My emotions get so mixed up when I'm around you, Yuf. You've got to believe me." He lowered his face into his hands, silently praying that she would listen to him.

"Yeah, well now you're emotions won't get mixed up, will they?" she retorted sarcastically. Squall heard the sound of her soft footsteps in what he imagined to be her pacing across the floor in distress. "Just leave me alone, Squall."

He turned to face the door, on his knees now with his head leaning against it again. "Yuffie, please. I love you. I want to make you happy. I want to see you smile. And, by God, I'm not leaving until you open this door and talk to me."

Her footsteps stopped abruptly, then started again, this time coming closer to the door, making Squall believe she was going to open the door. There was a thump as she kicked the door, then some soft cursing. "Dammit Squall, you're going to be there for the rest of your pathetic life because I am not opening that door for you."

_Look at me I'm way past pride_

_Isn't there some way that we can try_

_To be us again_

_Even if it takes a while_

_I'll wait right here until I see that smile_

_That says we're us again._

Squall returned to his former position, his back against the door frame and one knee raised with an arm draped over it, waiting patiently for Yuffie to relent. The hours passed by, his internal sense of time blurring everything until it felt like he had been there for an eternity, his whole life spent waiting in front of a door that would never open.

The soft sounds she made on the other side of the door had ceased long ago, allowing him to believe she had gone to bed. Sleep weighed heavy on his mind, but he refused to permit himself to succumb to it. He was sure that if he fell asleep, that would be the time she opened the door and escaped. He could not take that chance.

He kept his silent vigil through the night, briefly wondering why the other inhabitants of the castle hadn't passed him. Of course, unless they were searching for him or Yuffie, Cloud and Aerith rarely made their way down this particular hall. But, surely since neither he nor Yuffie had seen them in the last twenty-four hours, they would come searching for them. And, when they did, they would see the once proud Squall Leonheart groveling at the door of jaded lover.

At one time, the thought of someone seeing him in a begging position would have shattered his pride. But he no longer cared. All he cared about was the girl behind the door, the girl who stole his heart right from under his nose, without him knowing it until he tried to distance himself from her. And his self-hatred grew with each minute that had passed since his failed attempt at retrieving the heart he never knew was stolen.

His aching muscles begged for exertion after being in the same position all night. Seeing the sunrise through the hall window, he arose from his seat on the floor and gingerly stretched before knocking on her door once again. "Yuffie, are you awake?" he asked rather loudly, intent on awakening her if she was indeed still asleep.

There was no answer on the other side. He couldn't even hear any noises signaling that she was awake and ignoring him. Assuming she was still asleep, he leaned his forehead against the smooth surface of the door and whispered, "Please, Yuffie, I love you so much and I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I can't bear to lose you, because I'd be losing myself in the process."

_Here I stand with everything to lose_

_All I know is I don't wanna ever see the end_

_Baby, please, I'm reachin out for you_

_Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in_

_Let's be us again_

_Ohhh_

A gentle tap on his shoulder caused him to spin around quickly, immediately seeing Yuffie standing in front on him in her nightgown of choice, a long t-shirt that reached her knees. Squall looked from her to the still closed door in confusion. "How did you...?"

"The balcony connects with the room next door," she explained as she looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes. "You stayed here all night, didn't you?" she questioned suddenly, taking note of his wrinkled clothing, disheveled hair, and bloodshot eyes.

A wry smile crossed his face as he leaned back against the wall, his arms crossed in front of him. "I told you I was going to stay until you opened the door and talked to me." 

"And I told you that I wasn't going to open it for you." She leaned against the wall opposite him and stared at him, her wide eyes narrowed in the anger she still held for him. "Did you mean it?" 

"Mean what?" he asked confusedly, his brows furrowing.

Yuffie rolled her eyes and sighed. "What you just said, before you knew I was here," she elaborated in obvious exasperation. "About losing yourself if you lost me?"

_Baby, baby, what would I do_

_Can't imagine life without you_

Squall took a step away from the wall and towards her, lowering his arms to his sides in the process. "Of course I did. I meant every word I said. And I'm so sorry for hurting you yesterday."

Raising one eyebrow in annoyance, Yuffie continued to stare at him. "And you think that just by saying your sorry that we can go back to the way things used to be?" She pushed herself away from the wall with her elbows and started walking down the hallway to the room adjoining her own. "Sorry doesn't fix things, Squall."

Before she could take another step, Squall grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. "Yuffie, please, I know I hurt you, but I didn't mean it when I said you were smothering me. I didn't mean it when I said I wanted space. I don't know why I said those things, but, please Yuffie, you've got to forgive me. I love you. And I can't live without you."

_Here I stand with everything to lose_

_All I know is I don't wanna ever see the end_

_Baby, please, I'm reachin out for you_

_Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in_

_Oh here I am, I'm reachin out for you_

_Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in_

_Let's be us again_

_Oh, let's be us again._

Sighing, Yuffie shied her face away from him as a few tears welled up in her eyes, which she hastily wiped away. Squall, taking her silence as acceptance of his apology, gently pulled her into his chest and tightly wrapped his arms around her, embracing her as though she would disappear any moment. 

Her arms hung limply at her sides as Squall held her, causing him slight apprehension until she slowly raised them and began to hug him back. "Yuffie, I love you so much," he murmured into her hair as he placed a kiss upon her head.

A soft smile played across her face as she lifted her head to gaze at him. "And I love you, too, Squall. But," she paused, pulling out of his arm slightly, "if you _ever _do that to me again, you're going to find my conformer shoved so far up your rectum that--"

She never got the chance to finish her threat as Squall brought his lips crashing down upon hers, lifting her into his arms bridal style and carrying her to his room without ever breaking the kiss, the door slamming shut behind them.

* * *

_Author's Note: Okay, my third songfic. I like to think that I'm getting better with them, but I'm not sure. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. (Even though I know that most of you don't even listen to country music. Heck, I don't even listen to country music that often, but most of the songs make good Squffies). So, go review now that you've read it._


End file.
